Zim's New Problem
by FlashBlade
Summary: Someone's coming home and it looks like Zim is ontop of her base. Rated R for language and violence. Please R&R, thanks. Now this thing has 3 chapters
1. Hhheeerrrs Croyis!

FlashBlade: Well this should be interesting. This starts out as a character of mine and Zim crossover and I definitely have plans for including Nny as well. I kind of have an idea of where this is going and at the same time have no idea. It's a kind of let the cards fall where they may type of thing. All characters except for mine are probably going to be OOC. I hope this ends up being original and please, all you nice people who read this, R&R. Thanks in advance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters or any J.T.H.M. characters or any thing created by Jhonen Vasquez. The only characters I own are Croyis and Jaz. This is being done for entertainment only. That should cover all of it. Now just sit back and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Zim's New Problem  
  
  
  
The craft flies through space towards Earth, going at what would be insane speeds for normal spacecraft, but not for the craft of Croyis Maxin. Inside the craft, it's almost complete darkness, save for the lights of the control panel.  
  
"It's been years since I've been back on earth, hasn't it Jaz?" Croyis said to her robotic companion.  
  
"Yeah, it certainly has been awhile. 5 years by my count" it responded.  
  
"That long? Wow. Time sure flies when you're having fun."  
  
"Or racking up bounties, as in you're case. In any case, we're making our final approach. Time for you to take off the autopilot and fly us in."  
  
"All right, just make sure you're ready," she said as climbed into the pilots seat. She turns off the auto and takes a hold of the controls and starts flying towards the planets surface, doing a few aerobatic tricks for good measure and because Jaz hates it when she does that.  
  
She breaks through the cloud cover over the city and flies over to the entrance to her underground home, only to find that there is a house there. What the hell is this, she thinks as she runs a scan over the house. The house only appears to be little more than a prop and underneath the house there is a huge network of tubes and chambers that have destroyed part of her base.  
  
"What the fuck is this shit!!"  
  
"What is it Croyis?!"  
  
"Some little shit has built a base over mine! I'm gonna find the little fucker and rip him to shreds!  
  
"Whoa! Calm down there C. It can't be that bad."  
  
"You think so Jaz, take a look," she says as she points to the monitor. Jaz takes a look.  
  
"Uh, he-he, I guess it is that bad." He notices something in the monitor.  
  
"Hey, it looks like there's someone down there"  
  
"Open a channel, I wanna talk to him NOW!" Jaz then opens a communication channel to the thing inside the base under the house.(Zim if you haven't guessed by now.)  
  
"Hey, you in there! Little dude! Who are you and why have you destroyed part of my base?!"  
  
"I am Zim. The greatest invader of the Irkin army and the one who will take over this planet for the Irkin Empire!"  
  
"Well…Zim, you have 1 minute to get out here and face me before I destroy your base with you still in it"  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you in 1 minute, but you had better be prepared to face some doom."  
  
"Whatever, just get your scrawny little ass out here Zim."  
  
Croyis then cuts the communication line and then lands the craft. After landing, she steps out of the craft followed by Jaz. We now get a chance to see the both of them and they look as though they have been to the end of the universe and back a few times. They actually have been to the end of the universe a few times because Milliways is one of her favorite places to have a meal. Anyway Croyis looks as though she has been in more than a few battles and has suffered because of it and she knows it, but enjoys the results because she is a cyborg and armed to the teeth, ready for anything.  
  
Jaz, on the other hand, is a bit different. He also has a few scars running over his surface, but not nearly as much as Croyis because he is a smaller target. Picture the robot from the movie Flubber and where the 2 valve things on the side are, put a couple of arms that look as though they were ripped from the robot from Short Circuit and you would have Jaz. He is the most advanced artificial intelligence. So advanced is he that he seems more human than most humans.  
  
Croyis runs her fingers over the scars on her face. Scars from one of her first battles, and the cause of her first cybernetic part. She stands in wait for Zim.  
  
It isn't long before Zim exits the house and approaches Croyis with Gir at his side.  
  
"What do you want human, and be quick, I have a planet to conquer"  
  
In one quick movement, Croyis picks up Zim and brings him eye level to her.  
  
"Listen to me and listen to me good you little shit! Your base is sitting on top of my base and I'm not all that happy about it. So move your little ass and your base out of here now before I do something you're not gonna like," she says as 2 shoulder mounted laser blasters pop out and point at Zim. Zim notices the blasters, it would be hard not to, and decides to do what Croyis says. He knows he can't do much now, but he can always get revenge later.  
  
"All right human. I will do as you say, but be warned, I will get my revenge and on that day something…um…not good will happen," Zim says as he pushes a button on the doorknob which transforms the house back to that little screw thing he used to make his base, leaving only Zim's zoot cruiser. Zim then climbs into his cruiser and flies off to his space station while Croyis and Jaz take her craft to Croyis' underground base.  
  
Well, that all for now. This will be a chapter thing, but don't expect anything regular. I hope you all enjoyed this first installment and I ask again, please R&R. It would mean so much to me if you did. Thanks and bye for now. 


	2. What's Croyis really like?

FlashBlade: I surprised myself. I actually put up another chapter. I hope you people are enjoying this. And it's got Nny in it. Like I said. And now I've got a reason for the R rating, other than the language. Well, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for the disclaimer.  
  
Zim's New Problem: Chapter 2  
  
Zim was flying to his space station and he was pissed. The reason being was that he just got kicked off of the earth by a human, A HUMAN! It just made him so upset that an Irkin invader could be treated in such a way, but he would get his revenge. I still have my space station he thought, it has all he needs to make a device to help him get his revenge at the human. After he takes care of her, it's Dib next and then the earth will be his. He laughs insanely at the idea as he zooms towards his space station.  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth:  
  
"God, it is just so good to be back home, isn't it Jaz."  
  
"You got that right Croyis, but what are you gonna do about the damage Zim did with his base?"  
  
"A clean-up crew, what else? Now come on Jaz, we're gonna visit a friend."  
  
"As long as it's anybody but Nny."  
  
"Well to bad Jaz, cause that's who we're gonna visit. Now come on," she says as she grabs Jaz and heads off towards the underground tunnels of her base. There are tunnels that lead to places all over the city and she enters the one that leads to Nny's basement.  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" she says as she exits the tunnel. Almost immediately, she hears screams coming from one of the nearby rooms.  
  
"Sounds like he's busy."  
  
"All the more reason for us to get out of here now Croyis."  
  
"We're not leaving just because you don't like him, ya big baby."  
  
Croyis and Jaz leave the room they were in and start trying to find Nny. It wasn't an easy task because of the size of Nny's "basement." Zim's underground base was smaller by far, but they had the ever more frequent screams to give them a general idea as the where Nny was. After following the screams for a few minuets, they found Nny in the process of hacking up a few assholes.  
  
"Hey Nny, how are ya doing?"  
  
Nny get up quickly with his knives out; ready to attack this sudden intruder, but as soon as he sees who it is, he calm down and puts the knives away.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Croyis, what have you and Jaz been up to."  
  
"Not much Nny. We just got back to Earth after being away for 5 years."  
  
"Has it really been 5 years Croyis? It doesn't seem like it's been all that long."  
  
"I know. So Nny, what's with this shit you're busy with at the moment?"  
  
"He called me wacky looking," Nny says as he chops off another section of the guys body.  
  
"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
"You deserved that buddy. It's just not a smart thing to call Nny here names."  
  
"Um, I hate to ruin your fun Croyis, but I think we should really be leaving now."  
  
"If you're bothered that much Jaz, you can go back to the base and supervise the clean-up and repair. I'm gonna stay here for awhile."  
  
"Fine, see ya later," Jaz says as he speeds off towards the tunnel leading back to Croyis' base.  
  
"God, he is such a little wimp about you Nny. So, what other bozos do you have here?"  
  
"Go ahead and have a look around C. I want to finish up with this loser."  
  
Croyis then starts walking around the room, looking at Nny's many victims. The room was essentially a big storeroom, where many of Nny's victims were kept until Nny kills them. They all look alike in some way. The guys look like jocks or similarly stupid while the women have on too much makeup, trying to look beautiful when it's obvious they're not. All of the sudden, one of the guys says something.  
  
"What are you looking at you freak!?"  
  
"You best not have been talking to me," Croyis says as she looks up at the idiot.  
  
"Yea I was talking to you freak, what of it?"  
  
"That it! You're dead!" Croyis says as she pulls out 2 rather large knives of her own.  
  
Croyis leaps up and cuts the rope that keeps the guy hanging on the ceiling and watches as the guy falls a good 10 feet before crashing on the ground. Because his body, except for his head, is wrapped like a mummy, he can't move. Croyis is almost immediately upon him with knives slashing. She leaps from one side of the guy to another, slashing all the time while blood is gushing up from the various arteries she has cut. After 20 minuets she is done, standing over the little bits and chunks of the guy, covered in blood. There isn't anything left of the guy, just a bloody mess on the floor.  
  
It's quiet in the room all of the sudden, everybody has been watching Croyis basically annihilate the guy, even Nny, who is more than a little impresses with what Croyis has done.  
  
"Anybody else got any names for me?" Croyis says as she puts away her knives. 


	3. Gotta remember, Zim's a part of this too...

FlashBlade: Well, here's the 3rd chapter of this thing and so far I only have 1 review. WHAT'S GOING ON! If some of you don't like it tell me why. If some of you do like this, tell me what you like. That's all I ask, just please R&R that's all. Thank you. I'll shut up about it and get on with the story now.  
  
Disclaimer: All of this info is in the first chapter.  
  
Zim's New Problem  
  
  
  
"It's nice to know that you haven't lost your touch," Nny says as he walks over to Croyis, his own victim a pile of bloody limbs.  
  
"Well, bounty hunting helps keep me in practice. So, you have anything planned tonight Nny?"  
  
"Not really, just clearing out some of the trash. Do you wanna help Croyis?  
  
"Oh I'd love to Nny, I would just love to," Croyis says as both her and Nny advance towards the people in the room, both with evil grins.  
  
Meanwhile, as Jaz is speeding towards the tunnel leading back to Croyis' base, he runs into Nail Bunny.  
  
"Jaz, is that you?"  
  
"Who want to kno…Nail Bunny? Is that really you? You still exist?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Nny. He keeps me around, but why I don't really know. He hardly talks to us figments anymore"  
  
"The Doughboys, are they still around?"  
  
"No Jaz, thank god, the only other one here is Reverend Meat"  
  
"Reverend Meat?"  
  
"Yeah; It's to much to try and explain right now Jaz but to put it one way, Nny is trying to rid himself of his emotions and Meat is trying to keep him from doing that."  
  
"What do you think of it Nail Bunny?"  
  
"I don't really know, I just want to get rid of Meat. There's something just…wrong about him. I don't know what it is, but I don't think it's anything good. He seems too much like Mr. Eff for comfort. Will you help me try and get rid of him Jaz?"  
  
"I'll do what I can to help Nail Bunny," says Jaz as both he and Nail Bunny go off to find Reverend Meat.  
  
Meanwhile, Zim is aboard his space station trying to figure out who the human was that had kicked him off of the Earth.  
  
"COMPUTER! I want you to run a check on that human that threatened me, I want to know whom that human is."  
  
"The human is known only as Croyis. She is thought to be one of the more dangerous bounty hunters in the universe. She is also the one responsible for capturing you at the end of operation Impending Doom 1"  
  
"I thought she looked familiar. Computer, do you know anything that could be a weakness.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well look for something, LOOK!…Where's Gir?"  
  
Meanwhile, Gir is back on earth, by where Zim's base was, rolling around in the dirt like the happy insane robot that he is.  
  
"WHHEEEEEEEEEEHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Zim has watched all of this from up in his space station.  
  
"I…I think I'll just leave him down there for now."  
  
Meanwhile, Back in Nny's basement, He and Croyis get up from killing someone and almost immediately start on another person. The walls are covered in blood and gore from what has been going on in the room. There is a good 15 corpses on the ground, or what's left of them.  
  
Jaz and Nail Bunny were watching from the door and so didn't notice that Meat had come up behind them.  
  
"Hello there Nail Bunny, long time no see, and what this? You're watching my boy? It's been a long time since you've done that. Why don't you just go, he doesn't need you anymore."  
  
"He does still need me Meat, or I wouldn't be here. It's you he doesn't need."  
  
"Ah, but he does need me. He needs me to steer him off of this idea of ridding himself of his emotions."  
  
"Who are you working for..uh…Meat was it?"  
  
"And who might you be, you floating thing?"  
  
"I'm Jaz, and that's all you need to know."  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this so far, and I'll ask nicely this time. Please R&R. That's all I want. Thanks. 


End file.
